Symphonie der Träume
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Harry Potter Songfics mit verschiedenen Pairings. Het, Slash, Gen
1. smile for me my love

**Titel: Smile for me (my Love)  
Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry Potter/Ginevra Weasley  
**Tabelle:** 1  
**Thema:** #04 Wenn du lachst (Juli)  
**Word Count:** 814 (Ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Wenn du lachst" von Juli ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Meine Zweite H/G TT'''

----

_Kalter Wind in meinem Herzen,  
kalter Wind in meinem Haar.  
Kälter als hier unten wirds nicht mehr  
und niemals wirds so werden, wie es war.  
All die Sterne bleiben oben,  
in mir bleibt nur deine Spur.  
Hab ich dich jemals belogen,  
frag ich leise  
und du lächelst nur.  
_

Die Kälte die ihn innerlich auffraß trieb Harry langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn. So viel war passiert, seit er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er hatte unzählige Leute sterben sehen. Sirius und Cedric direkt vor seinen Augen und so viele andere Nacht für Nacht im Schlaf. Ihm schien es fast als würde es immer kälter, je mehr passierte. Nichts schien ihn mehr zu wärmen und er beneidete die anderen Schüler, die unbeschwert durch die Gänge Hogwarts wandern konnten und nur mit ihren kleinen alltäglichen Problemen klar kommen mussten. Von keinem von ihnen wurde erwartet, dass er oder sie auszog und den Dunklen Lord besiegte um sie alle zu retten. Nein, das war alleine seine Aufgabe. Die Aufgabe von Harry Potter, dem-Jungen-der-überlebte. Er hasste diesen Titel und in Zeiten wie diesen wäre es ihm fast schon lieber, wenn er damals einfach mit seinen Eltern gestorben wäre. Vielleicht hätten Sirius und Cedric dann auch nicht sterben müssen. Aber er wusste, dass es falsch war, so etwas zu denken. Wenn es damals nicht so gekommen wäre, wie es nun einmal geschehen war, wären wesentlich mehr Personen zu Tode gekommen. Doch glücklicher fühlte der Gryffindor sich deswegen trotzdem nicht. Und so kam es, dass er wie so oft in letzter Zeit alleine auf einem der Ränge beim Quidditch-Feld saß und nachdenklich in den Himmel starrte. Den kalten Wind der um ihn fegte bemerkte er nicht und selbst wenn hätte er vermutlich nicht die Kälte in seinem Inneren übertreffen können und auch das Zittern seiner Glieder blieb weitestgehend unbemerkt.

Erst als eine Decke um ihn gelegt wurde und sich jemand neben ihn setzte wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte verwirrt neben sich, wo niemand anderes als Ginny Weasley saß und ihn leicht anlächelte. In ihren Augen konnte er deutlich die Besorgnis sehen, doch er wusste das sie ihn nicht darauf ansprechen würde, was ihn quälte. Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hatte sie oft versucht ihn aus sich heraus zu locken um wieder mehr von dem doch irgendwie fröhlichen kleinen Jungen zu Gesicht zu bekommen, den sie einst kannte, aber was sie auch tat es brachte einfach nichts. Irgendwann hatte sie dann schließlich aufgegeben und es sich einfach nur noch zur Aufgabe gemacht auf ihn zu achten und er liebte sie umso mehr dafür. Wann immer sie hier so zusammen saßen, schweigend und dieses leichte Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte hatte er das Gefühl, dass nichts ihnen etwas anhaben konnte. Sie machte ihn stark und wärmte ihn, ohne das sie es wusste und er war unendlich dankbar dafür.

_Wenn du lachst, is mir egal.  
Wenn du lachst, is mir egal.  
Wenn du lachst, is mir egal.  
_

Das Lächeln leicht erwidernd öffnete er schließlich die Decke wieder leicht, die sie mittlerweile fest um ihn geschlungen hatte und bemerkte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wie eisig der Wind eigentlich war. Eine Augenbraue zur stummen Aufforderung gehoben, blickte Harry das rothaarige Mädchen an auf dessen Gesicht ein freches Grinsen erschien, ehe sie sich in seine Arme und somit ebenfalls unter die Decke kuschelte. Das Lächeln schien nicht von ihrem Gesicht weichen zu wollen, als sie sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor beugte und ihm schließlich einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Als Harry mitbekommen hatte, dass seine Gefühle für Ginny sich geändert hatten hatte er nicht gewusst, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Zum einen wollte er nichts sehnlicher als ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand, doch im selben Moment musste er daran denken welcher Gefahr er sie damit aussetzen würde und so wollte er erst alles tun um sie unter keinen Umständen näher an sich herankommen zu lassen. Im Endeffekt hatte er sich dann doch eingestehen müssen, dass es vollkommen sinnlos war. Seine Gefühle waren nur noch stärker geworden und Ginny hatte nicht im Traum vorgehabt ihn alleine zu lassen und nun lagen sie sich hier in den Armen und hatten ein seltsames Verständnis füreinander aufgebaut, das vermutlich niemand außer ihnen begreifen konnte.

_Ich trau der Ruhe eines Toten,  
ich traue niemand, der mich liebt.  
Doch mich zu hassen bleibt verboten  
und es bleibt ein echtes Wunder,  
wenn es dich noch gibt.  
_

Wenn der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seine Freundin so in den Armen hielt und in ihr friedliches Gesicht blickte, bemerkte er immer wieder, dass sie die Kälte in seinem Innersten vertrieb auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick war. In Momenten wie diesen schwor es sich alles zu tun um sie zu schützen wenn der Krieg begann, er wusste nicht ob er dazu in der Lage sein würde und was vor ihnen lag, doch er wollte es versuchen.  
„Du hast dir genug Sorgen gemacht für heute, Harry" unterbrach Ginny schließlich die Stille mit ihrer sanften Stimme, die warme Schauer durch Harrys Körper wandern ließ. „Lass uns reingehen, es ist schon spät"  
Nickend erhob er sich eher widerwillig mit dem Mädchen. Viel lieber hätte er hier noch weiter eine Weile mit ihr gesessen und die Zweisamkeit mit ihr genossen, aber er wusste auch das sie recht hatte und so machten sie sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss, wobei Harry bereits fühlen konnte, dass die Kälte sich langsam wieder durch seinen Körper zog.


	2. time to say goodbye

**Titel: Time to say Goodbye**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger  
**Tabelle:** 1  
**Thema:** #07 ~ Hung up (Madonna)  
**Word Count:** 1.423 (Ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Hung up" von Madonna ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Ich gebe gleich zu bedenken, dass ich nicht den ganzen Text genommen hab, also nicht wundern XD Und ja, dass mit den Telefonen ist vielleicht etwas unlogisch, aber es musste einfach sein. Plot Device, Mr. Frodo, Plot Device!

----

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hanging up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Every night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

Es war wieder eine der Nächte in denen Draco nichts von sich hören und sehen ließ und langsam aber sicher musste Harry zugeben, dass er genug hatte. Der ehemalige Slytherin schien zu denken, dass er kommen und gehen konnte wie es ihm beliebte. Manchmal blieb er tagelang weg, ließ kein Wort von sich hören nur um nach Hause zu kommen und nach Sex und fremdem Parfüm zu riechen. Scheinbar war es ihm vollkommen egal, was Harry dazu dachte, oder wie er sich dabei fühlte. Aber so war es schon immer zwischen ihnen gewesen. Draco hatte eine Art Beziehung zu ihm, von der niemand etwas wissen durfte, weil es seinen Ruf schädigen konnte und schlief gleichzeitig mit allem, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war. Harry wusste selbst nicht, wieso er sich das eigentlich antat, aber irgendwie kam es ihm fast so vor, als hätte er sich daran gewöhnt. Und auch wenn ihm jedes Mal das Herz blutete, wenn sein Partner nach Hause kam und es deutlich war, dass er sich mit jemand anderem vergnügt hatte, so schwieg der dunkelhaarige Mann sich doch aus.  
Wie oft hatte er dem Blonden nun schon gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und keine Antwort erhalten? Wie oft hatte er schon neben ihm gelegen und lautlos geweint, weil er wusste, dass der andere niemals dasselbe empfinden würde wie er? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Unzählige Nächte hatte er wach gelegen in der Hoffnung, dass Draco doch noch durch die Tür ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung kommen würde und die Nacht bei ihm anstatt bei einer seiner vielen Liebschaften verbringen würde. Doch tief in seinem Innersten wusste Harry, dass dies vergebene Liebesmüh war. Draco würde sich niemals ändern und so lange er mit ihm zusammen bleiben würden, würde er ihm immer wieder das Herz raus reißen so lange, bis es einfach nicht mehr zurück wollte und er einfach nur noch wie eine leere Hülle alles über sich ergehen lassen würde, so lange der Blonde nur bei ihm blieb. Aber so wollte er nun wirklich nicht enden.

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do_

Harry wusste wirklich nicht mehr, wann er das letzte mal wirklich frei von Sorgen gewesen war. Wann er sich keine Gedanken über die Beziehung machte, die ihn und Draco Malfoy verband. Vermutlich hätte er es direkt wissen sollen. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, das konnte einfach nichts geben. Jemand der nicht einmal bereit war sich vollends ihm zu widmen. Jemand der zu sehr auf seinen Ruf bedacht war, als auch nur daran zu denken zu ihm zu stehen. Nein so etwas wollte Harry nicht mehr und egal wie sehr er sich auch in den ehemaligen Slytherin verliebt hatte, nichts schien den Schmerz mehr zu rechtfertigen der sich in seine Seele gebrannt hatte. Seine Freunde hatten den Gryffindor schon für verrückt gehalten, als er ihnen nur mitteilte, dass er sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte. Hätte er ihnen gesagt, dass sie beide eigentlich viel mehr verband hätten sie es ihm vermutlich nicht einmal geglaubt, aber manchmal wünschte er sich nichts mehr als es ihnen einfach zu sagen in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn zur Vernunft bringen konnten. Harry wusste, dass sie Schwierigkeiten haben würden es zu akzeptieren, aber trotz allem hatte er immer gehofft, dass sollte er es ihnen sagen, das sie ihn zumindest versuchen würden zu verstehen. Mit einem konnte er sich auf jeden Fall sicher sein, sie würden versuchen ihn aus dieser Situation zu kriegen, denn zumindest Hermione und Ron würden niemals zusehen wollen, dass er so litt. Bei ihren letzten Treffen hatten die frisch verheirateten ihm bereits immer besorgte Blicke zugeworfen und an diesem Tag hatte er sich eigentlich gut gefühlt, da Draco am Abend vorher bei ihm gewesen war. Doch vielleicht sollte ihm gerade das zu denken geben.

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hanging up on you  
Every night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

Seufzend blickte der Dunkelhaarige auf seine Koffer, die halb gepackt vor ihm lagen. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen diese Entscheidung zu treffen, doch ihm war ein für alle mal bewusst geworden, dass er so nicht mehr weiter leben wollte. Und so würde er heute einen Schlussstrich ziehen, einfach seine Sachen packen und gehen. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er niemals auf diese Zeit zurück blicken würde, doch Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen sich nicht noch einmal auf Draco einzulassen, komme was wolle. Was er tun würde, wäre seine Sachen nehmen, als aller erstes zu Ron und Hermione zu gehen und ihnen alles zu erklären, sich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen, dass er es ihnen nicht eher gesagt hatte und sich dann eine eigene kleine Wohnung zu suchen in der er den neuen Abschnitt seines Lebens – ein Leben ohne Draco Malfoy – einleiten würde und einfach nur versuchen würde glücklich zu werden.

Als schließlich auf die letzten Sachen in seinen Koffern verstaut waren, verkleinerte er sie und steckte sie sich in die Tasche, ehe er sich ein letztes Mal umsah. Sein Herz wurde ihm schwer, als er an die vielen schönen Momente in diesen Räumen dachte, doch wie schön es auch gewesen sein mochte den Schmerz, den er hier empfunden hatte konnte es bei weitem nicht lindern. Und so ging er zu einem der wenigen gemeinsamen Bilder von sich und Draco, welches auf ihrem Nachttisch stand und betrachtete es noch einmal eingehend, ehe er es umklappte. Diese Zeit war vorbei und nach allem was passiert war würde er sie wohl auch nicht allzu sehr vermissen.  
Ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken verließ er schließlich die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Besten Freunden. Er hatte einiges zu erklären.

_Ring, ring, ring goes the telephone  
The lights are on but there's no-one home  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two  
And I'm done  
I'm hangin' up on you_

Der Tag war bereits im vollen Gange, als das Klingeln seines Handys ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Im ersten Moment überlegte Harry es einfach zu ignorieren und sich weiter auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, doch schließlich hob er doch ab nur um es im nächsten Moment zu bereuen nicht vorher auf das Display geguckt zu haben. Denn kaum hatte er abgehoben, war es Dracos aufgeregte Stimme, die ihn empfing.  
„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung? Wo bist du? Wieso sind deine Sachen weg? Fährst du weg?…"  
Immer weitere Fragen wurden gestellt und für den Moment konnte Harry nichts anderes als schweigend und vollkommen überrascht zuzuhören, was sein ehemaliger Partner zu sagen hatte. Die Sorge, die sich deutlich in Dracos Stimme abzeichnete machte es ihm nicht leichter zu sagen, was er zu sagen hatte, doch er wollte nicht noch einmal den selben Fehler begehen, der ihn überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Nervös und nicht wissend was er sagen oder tun sollte, tat er einfach das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam: Er legte auf.

Im nachhinein tat es ihm schon fast Leid, als er auf sein Handy starrte, aber er musste sich erst einmal sammeln. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass er sich irgendwann noch einmal mit Draco auseinander setzen musste, doch er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass es etwas länger dauern würde. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er schon fast damit gerechnet, dass der Blonde nicht einmal merken würde, dass er wirklich weg war oder es ihn einfach nicht interessieren würde. Immerhin hatte er ja seine anderen Liebchen.

_I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating  
Don't cry for me  
'cause I'll find my way  
You'll wake up one day  
But it'll be too late_

Es dauerte schließlich auch nicht sehr lange, bis sein Handy erneut klingelte. Noch einmal tief durchatmend und sich innerlich auf das vorbereitend was er zu sagen hatte, hob er erneut ab nur um gleich wieder mir Fragen überhäuft zu werden.  
„Draco!" mahnte er seinen ehemaligen Partner schließlich und war überrascht, wie kühl und distanziert seine Stimme klang. Und anscheinend war auch Draco überrascht, denn sofort wurde es am anderen Ende der Leitung still. „Hör zu, es geht mir gut. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fühle ich mich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und nein, ich fahre weder weg, noch ist irgendetwas furchtbares passiert. Allerdings werde ich auch nicht mehr zurück kommen. Ich bin es Leid auf dich zu warten Draco. Ich habe nun über zwei Jahre still zugesehen, wie du mich betrügst und immer gehofft, dass du es irgendwann lassen würdest. Ich habe immer geglaubt, du würdest irgendwann merken wie viel du mir bedeutet hast und teilweise auch immer noch bedeutest, doch das hast du nicht. Ich habe lange genug auf dich gewartet Draco. Und jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich kann und will so nicht mehr mit dir Leben und ich glaube, nein ich weiß, dass es das beste ist, wenn wir ab sofort getrennte Wege gehen. Ich bitte dich das zu akzeptieren. Leb wohl, Draco!"  
Als er nun erneut auflegte und sich zurück lehnte wusste er das es vorbei war. Doch ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihn das Schluchzen, welches vom anderen Ende der Leitung zu ihm vorgedrungen war, noch einige Zeit verfolgen würde.

_Waiting for your call (Waiting for your call)  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_


	3. Dear Harry,

**Titel: Dear Harry,...**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry Potter, Sirius Black  
**Tabelle:** 1  
**Thema:** #10 ~ Starseed (Exilia)  
**Word Count:** 867 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Starseed" von Exilia ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

----

_break the rules and I'm alone  
Intoxicated by your sacred words  
And I'm nothing,  
She took that step she never knew  
No dreams came true and now she is gone_

_And I'm nothing, I'm nothing can do nothing in this tragedy_

Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, dann werde ich nicht mehr bei dir sein können. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Auch wenn wir uns nicht oft sehen konnten gab es doch nie einen Tag an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Ich hoffe inständig, dass ich nicht gehen musste, ehe ich mein Versprechen wahr machen konnte und dich zu mir geholt habe, weg von deinen Verwandten.

Ich weiß, dass es dir manchmal vermutlich so vor kam, als wollte ich dir nur nahe sein, weil du mich an deine Eltern erinnert hast und vielleicht war es auch zu einem gewissen Teil so, doch du selbst hast mein Herz erwärmt und mir gezeigt, dass es noch mehr gibt, für das es sich zu leben lohnt. Du warst wie ein Sohn für mich und ich wünschte wirklich wir hätten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können. All die Jahre vergeudet in Azkaban in denen du alleine gegen unzählige Gefahren kämpfen musstest, bei Verwandten lebtest, die dich nicht liebten. Ich fühle mich schuldig. Ich hätte mich damals nicht von meinem Ärger leiten, sondern mich lieber um dich kümmern sollen. Doch ich habe es nicht getan und wir wissen beide wohin mich das geführt hat. Aber lass uns nicht weiter darüber reden. Der Grund, wieso ich dir diesen Brief schreibe ist simpel. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir Vorwürfe machtst.

Du machst dir immer so viele Gedanken um die Personen, die dir nahe stehen. Eine sehr gute Eigenschaft, doch glaube bitte nicht, dass es immer deine Schuld ist wenn jemandem etwas passiert. Oftmals haben die Personen sogar eine Chance und wenn sie dann ihr Leben für deines einsetzen, dnan tun sie dies weil du ihnen viel bedeutest und sie nicht wollen das du stirbst. Denk nur an deine Mutter. Sie und dein Vater haben dich vergöttert. Lily wollte immer Kinder haben und als du dann auf die Welt kamst konnte jeder sehen, dass sie alles tun würde um dich zu schützen. Und so war es auch. Sie hätte niemals zulassen können, dass dir etwas geschieht. Sie wäre selbst daran gestorben und so hat sie den Schritt gemacht und dich geschützt, denn ihre Liebe für dich war einfach unermesslich. Ich denke, dass sie dich bestimmt von wo auch immer sie jetzt sein mag weiter beschützt. Sie wäre sicher Stolz zu sehen, dass du nicht vor deinem Schicksal davon läufst, sondern dich ihm lieber stellst. Ich war auf jeden Fall stolz auf dich…

----

Ziellos irrte Harry durch die Straßen Little Whinging. Den Regen, der nun schon seit Stunden unaufhörlich vom Himmel prasselte nahm er schon lange nicht mehr war, ebenso wie die Kälte die sich in jeder Faser seines Körpers ausgebreitet hatte. Seine Gedanken rasten und egal was er tat, er schien sich einfach nicht beruhigen zu können. Sirius war tot und es war seine Schuld. Wäre er besser, hätte er mehr gearbeitet, dann hätte er diese Vision niemals bekommen und dann wären sie auch nicht ins Ministerium gereist und Sirius hätte nicht sterben müssen. Wieso hatte er es nur nicht verhindern können?

Der Schmerz des Verlustes, welcher sich in seiner Brust ausgebreitet hatte, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte doch einfach nur noch Sirius zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass weitere Menschen wegen ihm sterben mussten. Was machte er nur immer falsch, dass die Personen die ihm etwas bedeuteten starben? Harry konnte es einfach nicht sagen und erneut wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass Sirius fort war. Er hatte ihn immer wieder aufbauen können. Manchmal war es nur ein einfaches Lächeln, manchmal ein paar aufbauende Worte, aber er hatte ihm immer ein gutes Gefühl gegeben. Natürlich hatte Harry sich auch oft Sorgen gemacht, dass ihm etwas passieren konnte, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass das Ministerium nach ihm suchte. Aber Sirius hatte es immer geschafft unentdeckt zu bleiben. Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag.

Harry wusste, dass Sirius es wohl nicht wollen würde, das er sich Vorwürfe für das machte, was geschehen war, doch er konnte nicht anders. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte das Gefühl alles verloren zu haben und nun vollkommen alleine in der großen weiten Welt zu sein. Sicher, er hatte noch seine Freunden, doch konnten sie ihn verstehen? Wohl eher nicht. Sie hatten ihre Familien zu Hause, die sie liebten und sich auf sie freuten und er hatte niemanden mehr. Aber trotz allem würde er weiter kämpfen, auch wenn es ihm schwer viel, denn Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass er aufgab. Und wenn er eben dies tun würde, würde es auch zu keiner Lösung führen. Nur zu noch mehr Unschuldigen, die durch Voldemorts Hand sterben mussten.

Seinen Blick gen Himmel richtend ließ er den Regen seine Tränen hinwegspülen. Die grünen Augen geschlossen und die Stille um sich herum in sich aufnehmend versuchte er seine Gedanken zu Ordnen und zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. Ein leichter Windhauch umschmiegte seinen Körper und Harry hatte fast das Gefühl sich in einer Umarmung zu befinden. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er einen Beschluss fasste. Er würde weiter kämpfen, weil es das war was Sirius gewollt hätte. Und wenn er damit fertig war, wer wusste schon ob er ihn dann nicht wieder sehen würde.

_Where are you,  
No answer I'm lost in disaster  
I cross myself and tell you  
I'm nothing once again  
I'm nothing once again_


	4. Ein letztes Mal

**Titel: Ein letztes Mal**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry Potter/Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger  
**Tabelle:** 1  
**Thema:** #09 ~ Letzte Bahn (Silbermond)  
**Word Count:** 1.341 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Letzte Bahn" von Silbermond ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Ich mag dieses Pairing nicht oO''' Was zur Hölle hat mich geritten, als ich eine FF dazu geschrieben habe?!?

----

_Ich nehm die letzte Bahn die mich von hier noch zu dir fährt  
Es ist ziemlich kalt hier unten niemand sonst noch hier  
Ich denk noch drüber nach, wie ich es dir am besten sag  
Das für dich ohne mich alles so viel besser wär_

Seufzend blickte Harry auf das Haus vor sich. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er hier sein sollte oder nicht, doch es gab etwas was er klären musste, ehe er sich auf seinen, vermutlich letzten, Weg machte. Er wusste, dass es nun an der Zeit war sich endgültig Voldemort entgegen zu stellen. Genau aus diesem Grund wollte er sie noch ein letztes Mal sehen. Ginevra „Ginny" Weasley, der er unbewusst sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Und auch wenn der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wusste, dass er vielleicht nie wieder zurückkehren konnte wollte er noch ein letztes Mal sicher gehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Er konnte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustoßen würde und auch wenn es vermutlich nicht in seiner Macht stehen würde, es vollends zu verhindern so wollte er doch sein bestes tun um den Dunklen Lord bald möglich zu besiegen und zu den Personen zurückzukehren die er liebte.

Denn Kopf schüttelnd um seine finsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben, legte Harry die letzten paar Schritte zurück, die ihn noch von der Tür des Fuchsbaus trennten, ehe er beinahe zögerlich klopfte. Er wusste, dass es nicht einfach sein würde ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie ihn diesen Weg gehen lassen mussten und so hatte er schon früh beschlossen einfach zu verschwinden anstatt diese Familie, die er irgendwie auch als seine eigene betrachtete, in Gefahr zu bringen. Molly und Arthur waren für ihm immer so etwas wie Eltern gewesen und auch die anderen Weasleys hatten einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen eingenommen. Natürlich war Ginny die jenige, die ihm sein Herz gestohlen hatte, doch jeder einzelne von ihnen war ihm wichtig.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Harry fast nicht, wie die Tür aufging und er sofort von Mrs Weasley in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde.  
„Harry! Geht es dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung? Wie bist du hier her gekommen, dass ist doch viel zu gefährlich!" redete sie auch gleich auf ihn ein und die Sorge war ihr deutlich anzusehen. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen, als er aufsah.  
„Hallo, Mrs. Weasley" sagte er lediglich leise, die anderen Fragen bewusst erst einmal außer acht lassend, als er von ihr ins Haus geführt wurde und sofort von den anwesenden Weasleys und Hermione begrüßt wurde. Das Herz wurde ihm schwer, als er sich erneut klar machen musste, dass er sie zurücklassen würde wenn er sich auf den Weg machen würde, doch ein Blick zu Ron und Hermine machte ihm bewusst, dass er nicht vollkommen alleine sein würde. Er schenkte ihnen ein leichtes Lächeln, ehe sein Blick weiter zu Ginny glitt, die ihn stumm musterte. Es war wohl in diesem Moment, als ihnen beiden klar wurde, dass dies vielleicht das letzte Mal sein würde an dem sie sich sahen. Die Augen des rothaarigen Mädchen weiteten sich leicht und er konnte Furcht und Trauer in ihnen lesen. In diesem Moment hätte Harry am liebsten nichts anderes getan als sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch er wusste, dass er das nicht tun könnte. Sie wusste nicht, dass er gehen würde, aber ihm war klar, dass sie bereits eine Vorahnung hatte.

_Und wenn du nur wüsstest, dass das mein letzter Tag sein wird  
Könntest du dann mit mir reden als wär's wie immer?_

_Kommst du mir nach, wenn ich jetzt von dir geh?  
Denn ich bleib für immer und schreib dir mal von dort_

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry schließlich mit ihr zusammen draußen saß. Sie starrten beide in den Himmel und schwiegen schon eine ganze Weile, wobei der einzige Kontakt zwischen ihnen ihre verschränkten Finger waren. Sie hielten sich aneinander fest als wollten sie sich niemals wieder loslassen und doch wussten sie beide, dass es nicht möglich sein würde. Und so wollten sie einfach nur die Zweisamkeit genießen, die ihnen bald fehlen würde. Ihnen war nicht bewusst, wie lange sie nun schon hier saßen, als sie sich leicht lächelnd ansahen und Ginny beinahe zögerlich näher rückte und sich an ihn schmiegte.  
„Ich habe Angst" flüsterte sie leise. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren"  
Harrys Innerstes verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft bei diesen Worten, denn egal was er auch tun würde, der Ausgang des Kampfes würde immer ungewiss bleiben. Keiner von ihnen konnte sagen ob sie beide den Krieg überleben würde, so dass sie wieder zusammen finden würden.  
„Ich weiß, ich habe auch Angst" erwiderte schließlich ebenso leise und zog sie etwas näher an sich. Auch wenn er sie am liebsten niemals wieder losgelassen hätte, so war es doch unmöglich. Sie sahen sich an und Verzweiflung hatte sich in ihre Blicke gelegt, doch auch ein Schimmer Hoffnung war immer deutlich zu erkennen. Lächelnd beugte Harry sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft, ließ seine Gefühle in den Kuss fließen und wollte ihr somit die Sicherheit und Zuversicht geben, die sie für ihren eigenen Weg brauchen würde.

_In deinem Zimmer brennt noch Licht, scheinbar siehst du noch fern  
Denkst du an mich, wenn's jetzt klingelst und hoffst das ich es bin  
Ich bin gar nicht hier um zu sagen wie Leid's mir tut  
Denn ich hätt's nicht verdient, dass du mir verzeihst_

Der Tag verging viel zu schnell wie Harry fand und auch wenn er und Ginny sich nie länger als ein paar Minuten voneinander hatten lösen können, vermisste er sie doch jetzt schon. Sie saß zwar beim Abendessen direkt neben ihm und er genoss ihre Gesellschaft mehr denn je, doch ein Blick in die Gesichter von Ron und Hermione hatte ihnen allen drei klar gemacht, dass sie noch heute Abend das Haus wieder verlassen würden um sich auf ihre Reise zu begeben den Dunklen Lord ein für alle mal zu besiegen und wieder Frieden in die Zaubererwelt zu bringen. Harry wusste, dass dieser Krieg wohl viele Opfer fordern würde, doch was er tun konnte würde er tun um die zu schützen die er liebte. Und auch wenn es seine Aufgabe war Voldemort zu besiegen, so würde doch ein Teil von ihm immer bei denen sein, die er zurücklassen musste. Und auch wenn es schmerzte sich von ihnen trennen zu müssen, so versuchte er doch zu lächeln und ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Er hoffte nur, dass Ginny ihm verzeihen würde, dass er ging ohne ihr etwas zu sagen, doch er wusste, dass sie nicht hier bleiben würde wenn sie es wüsste. Und was auch immer geschehen würde, er konnte sie auf keinen Fall mit sich nehmen und sie noch größeren Gefahren aussetzen, als sie das ohnehin schon war.

_Und alles was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so sein wie es war  
Und deshalb muss ich schnell vergessen wie es ist, wenn du mich küsst_

_Kommst du mir nach, wenn ich jetzt von dir geh?  
Denn ich bleib für immer und schreib dir mal von dort_

Die Nacht hatte sich schon lange über den Fuchsbau gelegt, als sie ihre Sachen zusammen packten und lautlos durch das dunkle Haus schlichen. Alle Anwesenden waren bereits zu Bett gegangen und schienen fest zu schlafen. Die drei beteten innerlich, dass es auch wirklich so war, denn niemand durfte merken was sie vor hatten. Sie taten das für ihre Familie, für die Personen die ihnen wichtig waren.

Nur als sie an Ginnys Zimmer vorbei schlichten, lächelte Hermione Harry zu, und deutete ihm an sich zu verabschieden, während sie mit Ron schon einmal nach draußen ging und auf ihn warten würde, ehe sie schlussendlich verschwanden. Ein dankbares Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, ehe er in das Zimmer seiner Freundin schlüpfte und sie einen Moment einfach nur still betrachtete, wie sie dort auf ihrem Bett lag und friedlich schlief. Er beneidete sie fast, dass sie den Schlaf der Unschuldigen träumen konnte, trotz dem was sie bereits gesehen hatte. Doch er wusste, dass auch sie zeitweise von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde und er betete jede Nacht, dass sie nichts sehen musste, was sie an den Krieg erinnerte.  
Vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken, ging er näher zu dem Bett hin und beugte sich zu ihr herunter um ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Es würde ihre letzte Berührung für eine lange Zeit, vielleicht für immer werden, doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken.  
„Bitte glaub daran, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden. Ich liebe dich, Ginny" flüsterte er leise gegen ihre Lippen, ehe er sich dran machte, dass Zimmer ebenso lautlos zu verlassen wie er es betreten hatte.

Mit schnellen Schritten und immer darauf bedacht bloß keinen Lärm zu machen verließ er das Haus und lief zu den Schatten seiner beiden besten Freunde zu. Gemeinsam drehten sie sich noch ein letztes Mal zum Fuchsbau zurück, wissend das hier in diesem Moment ein neuer Abschnitt für sie begann, ein Weg der sie mitten ins Herz des Bösen führen würde. Entschlossenheit lag in ihrem Blick und ihnen war bewusst, dass es nun kein zurück mehr gab, als sie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwanden.

_Alles was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so sein wie es war  
Deshalb muss ich schnell vergessen wie es ist, wenn man mich küsst_

_Kommst du mir nach, wenn ich jetzt von dir geh?  
Denn ich bleib für immer und schreib dir mal von dort  
Kommst du… Kommst du mir nach?  
Denn ich bleib… ich bleib für immer_


	5. gonna make it alright

**Titel: Gonna make it alright**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom  
**Tabelle:** 1  
**Thema:** #05 ~ Someday (Nickelback)  
**Word Count:** 1.024 (Ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Someday" von Nickelback ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Meine zweite Geschichte mit Neville und Harry zu dieser Tabelle oO Irgendwie liebe ich die Beiden mittlerweile im Doppelpack xD Ach ja und ich geh natürlich mal wieder nicht nach den Büchern *summ*

----

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables _

Der Sommer nach Sirius Tod war Harrys Ansicht nach der Schlimmste von allen gewesen. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er an alles denken nur nicht an Sirius, Cedric und die Dursleys. Allerdings gab es in den Ferien nichts was ihn hatte ablenken können und so betete er innerlich, dass wenigstens das Schuljahr eine Wendung bringen würde. Es war einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten, wie er fand. Am Liebsten hätte er alles einfach hingeschmissen und hätte Voldemort selbst gesucht, wohl wissend das er kaum gewinnen konnte, doch wenn er Bellatrix vorher beseitigt bekam war ihm das egal. Oh wie sehr er diese Frau verabscheute. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht über sie nachdenken und er wollte auch nicht im Selbsthass versinken, denn egal was die anderen ihm sagten es war seine Schuld, dass Sirius tot war. Hätte er nicht darauf bestanden ins Ministerium zu reisen, weil er glaubte das eben jener dort gefoltert wurde, wären sie auch nicht von Todessern angegriffen worden. Wären sie nicht von Todessern angegriffen worden hätte der Orden nicht kommen müssen um sie da raus zu holen. Wäre der Orden nicht gekommen, wäre Sirius nicht im Ministerium gewesen und hätte auch nicht durch das Tor fallen können. Und so war es egal wie er es wendete und drehte doch im Endeffekt seine Schuld.

Seufzend lehnte Harry seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Glas, sein Blick auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft gerichtet, ohne das er wirklich etwas sah. Das rege Treiben um ihn herum versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren, einzig Nevilles stummer, irgendwie kalkulierender Blick war ihm nur allzu sehr bewusst. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte bereits mehrmals zu seinem Mitschüler gesehen und ihn genervt angefunkelt, als wollte er ihm zeigen, dass er ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen sollte, doch Neville schien einfach nicht darauf hören zu wollen. Im Grunde wusste Harry, dass er nicht wütend auf ihn sein sollte, in seiner momentanen Gefühlslage war es jedoch unendlich schwer rational zu bleiben und die Dinge zu analysieren, ehe man handelte.

Dinge analysieren, ehe man handelte. Ja, dass war genau das was Harry hätte tun sollen. Aber egal wie oft er sich auf Vorwürfe machte, Sirius würde nicht wieder zurück kehren. Diese Erkenntnis half trotz allem nicht die Schmerzen in seiner Brust zu lindern. Tränen sammelten sich immer noch zu oft in seinen Augen und verlangten nach ihrer Freiheit um seinem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch Harry wollte es nicht zulassen. Und so konnte er nichts weiter tun als zu hoffen, dass der Schmerz irgendwann verblassen würde und vielleicht, ja vielleicht konnte er dann endlich vergessen.

-----

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late _

Neville wusste wirklich nicht, wie lange er den anderen Jungen nun schon beobachtete, oder wieso er der Einzige zu sein schien der den Schmerz in Harrys Augen sah, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht mehr. Das Einzige was für ihn momentan zählte war eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Schwarzhaarigen wieder zum Lachen zu bringen. Und er meinte sicher nicht das gezwungene, falsche Lachen, was er jeden Tag auf dessen Gesicht zu sehen bekam. Nein ein richtiges Lachen. Genauso wie er sich wünschte einmal bei ihm zu sein und sichergehen zu können, dass die Tränen endlich fließen konnten. Egal wie Harry es sah, er musste seinen Schmerz freien Lauf lassen, denn je länger er ihn in sich anstaute umso schlimmer würde es werden, dessen war Neville sich sicher.

Sich unsicher durch die braunen Haare fahrend lehnte er sich in dem Sessel zurück, den er im Gemeinschaftsraum unter beschlag genommen hatte und ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Er versuchte nun schon seit Tagen mit Harry zu sprechen, aber egal was er auch versuchte er schaffte es immer ihm irgendwie aus dem Weg zu gehen. Überhaupt schien er momentan den Gedanken an längere Gespräche nicht sonderlich zu mögen, da es nicht nur ihm sondern auch Ron und Hermione nicht anders ging. Langsam aber sicher begann Neville sich wirklich ernsthafte Gedanken um Harry zu machen. Er wollte ihm so gerne helfen, immerhin waren sie doch Freunde, oder etwa nicht?

So wie Harry sich in der letzten Zeit verhalten hatte konnte man sich dem nicht so ganz sicher sein, wenn Neville dann jedoch einen Blick in seine Augen erhaschte und sah das sie voller Schmerz und Trauer waren verflog seine Wut auf den anderen Jungen beinahe genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry Hilfe brauchte und Neville beschloss nicht eher zu ruhen, ehe er es geschafft hatte einen Teil seiner Sorgen von ihm zu nehmen.

----

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) 

Und so begann Neville Harry noch genauer zu beobachten als er es ohnehin schon tat. Als er dann eines Abends endlich den Mut gefasst hatten, dem Schwarzhaarigen zu folgen wo auch immer er hin verschwinden wollte, war er überrascht zu sehen, wie dieser es sich in einem offensichtlich nicht mehr genutzten Raum halbwegs bequem machte und seine Beine eng an sich zog, ehe er seine Arme um diese schlang. Alles in allem wirkte der sonst scheinbar so starke Gryffindor verloren und hilflos. Neville spürte wie sein Herz sich bei diesem Anblick verkrampfte. Seine Augen nicht abwenden könnend und einen Moment lang überlegend, was er tun sollte, ging er schließlich auf den anderen Jungen zu, kniete sich neben ihn und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Zwar versteifte Harry sich im ersten Moment und sah ihn verständnislos an, doch Neville lächelte lediglich und strich ihm leicht durch die Haare.  
„Es ist ok, Harry." flüsterte er leise und begann ihn hin und her zu wiegen. „Es ist ok zu weinen"

Als hätten seine Worte den Damm gebrochen ließ ein Zittern durch Harrys Körper und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Beschämt den Kopf senkend versuchte er sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, wobei er von dem Braunhaarigen erfolgreich gestoppt wurde.  
„Es ist ok" sprach Neville noch einmal und sah ihn mit festem Blick an. „Irgendwann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass in deiner Welt alles wieder in Ordnung kommt."  
Es war ein Versprechen und Neville schwor sich, dass er es verfüllen würde. Er würde eine fröhliche, bessere Welt um Harry aufbauen die ihm helfen sollte sich all der Dunkelheit zu stellen, die sich ihm auf seinem Weg entgegen stellte. Und er würde an seiner Seite sein, komme was wolle.


	6. Just because I can

**Titel: Just because I can**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort  
**Tabelle:** 1  
**Thema:** #06 ~ Coz I Can (Ana Johnson)  
**Word Count:** 756 (Ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Coz I Can" von Ana Johnson ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

----

Zu sagen, dass sein Leben einfach war, wäre eine Behauptung die er sofort widerlegen könnte, dachte Harry als er am Fenster seines Zimmers im Hause der Dursleys saß und in den dunklen Nachthimmel starrte. Kein Stern war zu sehen nur die Dunkelheit und irgendwie kam es Harry so vor, als würde die Welt ihnen ebenfalls zeigen, dass der Krieg vor der Tür stand und es kaum etwas gab, was sie dagegen tun konnten. Es war zum verrückt werden. Nirgendwo schien er sich zurück lehnen zu können und wenigstens zu versuchen sich zu entspannen. Und in Momenten wie diesem wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als wenn es endlich vorbei war. Wenn er doch endlich Voldemort besiegt hätte und dieser Krieg vorbei wäre. Aber das war er nun mal leider nicht.

Harry hatte sich vor einiger Zeit geschworen, dass er diesen Kampf gewinnen würde, komme was wolle. Er konnte auf keinen Fall sterben und Voldemort den Sieg davon tragen lassen. Alle Menschen die er liebte würden sterben, gequält werden und das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen. Ja selbst einige der Personen die er wohl eigentlich als seine Feinde ansehen sollte hatten seine Entscheidung nur gefestigt, da er wusste, dass auch sie kein glückliches Leben mehr führen konnten. Voldemort war krank, verrückt. Jedes bisschen gesunder Menschenverstand hatte sich mit den Hokruxen aus seinem Körper geschlichen und würde auch niemals mehr zurück kommen und wenn man ihn nicht aufhielt, dann würde der Schrecken nie ein Ende finden. Denn auch wenn der Voldemort sein Ziel erreichen sollte, würde es ihm reichen? Würde er aufhören? Harry bezweifelte es stark. Natürlich gab es genug Todesser die mindestens genauso Machthungrig waren wie ihr Meister und genau das war auch der Grund wieso Harry sich sicher war, dass dieser Krieg niemals zu Ende gehen würde, bis Voldemort starb und man beginnen konnte den Todessern die Strafe zu erteilen, die sie verdienten.

Und auch wenn sie nicht viele waren, so wusste Harry das sie es schaffen konnten. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig Kraft und Halt in diesen schweren Zeiten und würden den Kampf aufnehmen. Wenn man bedachte, dass die DA zum Beispiel nur aus Schülern bestand und diese sich jeder Zeit dem Kampf stellen würden, wenn es soweit war, war Harry sich sicher, dass sie einiges erreicht hatten. Selbst wenn einige der Erwachsenen es nicht einsehen wollten, so hatte die jüngere Generation doch erkannt, dass nicht einer alleine in der Lage sein würde diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Es brauchte viele. Er brauchte Menschen auf die er sich verlassen konnte, die ihm den Rücken freihielten während er gegen Voldemort kämpfen würde und er wusste, dass er jedem von ihnen sein Leben anvertrauen konnte.

Lächelnd stieg Harry vom Fensterbrett herunter und sah sich in dem spärlich eingerichteten Raum um. Hier hatte er nicht viel und seine Familie hasste ihn eigentlich, doch auch für sie würde er kämpfen. Es war schon seltsam wie viel Kraft seine Freunde ihm gaben, so dass er Menschen verzeihen konnten die ihm Unrecht taten und auch sie vor ihrem sicheren Schicksal bewahren wollte. Auch wenn Harry auf sehr schmerzhafte Art hatte lernen müssen, dass er nicht jeden Retten konnte so hatte ihn diese Erkenntnis doch stärker gemacht. Immerhin war er sich sicher, dass keiner von denen die auf ihrem bisherigen Weg ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen gewollt hätte, dass er aufgab. Nein, sie hätten wohl eher gewollt, dass er sich nun erstrecht aufrecht hinstellte und Voldemort den Kampf ansagte und nicht zurückschreckte welche finsteren Dinge ihn auch auf seinem Weg erwarten mussten. Und so wollte Harry ihrem Wunsch nachgeben.

Ja, er würde kämpfen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort keinen ruhigen Tag mehr hatte, bis er ihn besiegt hatte. Er würde seine Pläne versuchen zu vereilten, auch wenn es ihm sicher nicht immer gelingen würde. Aber alleine die Tatsache, dass er für Voldemort schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war, etwas das er einfach loswerden wollte, gab ihm eine gewisse Zufriedenheit. //Und sollte ich sterben, ehe ich ihn besiegen kann, werde ich zurückkommen um ihm weiter das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, so wie er es verdient. Aber ich werde nicht sterben.// dachte Harry sich grinsend als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und die Augen schließ. So lange er lebte und selbst darüber hinaus würde er tun was er konnte um Voldemort im Weg zu stehen. Und wenn jemand fragen würde, woher er den Mut nahm, so würde er lediglich mit den Schultern zucken und antworten: „Das hat nichts mit Mut zu tun. Ich mache das einfach weil ich es kann!"

_I`ll be a fly in your soup  
The one that`s always in your face  
Try to wave me away  
I`ll be right back on your case  
I`m the stain on your suit  
Yeah, the one you can`t replace  
Just because I can  
I`ll be the itch on your back  
On a spot that you can`t reach  
I`m the reason you crack  
Yeah, I`m like a bad disease  
Just because I can  
Just because I can_


	7. No matter what they say

**Titel: No matter what they say**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom  
**Tabelle:** 1  
**Thema:** #08 ~ Beautiful (Christina Aguilera)  
**Word Count:** 1.186 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Beautiful" von Christina Aguilera ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

----

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

Der Tag war eigentlich sehr gut verlaufen. Neville schien es so, als würde endlich einmal alles so funktionieren wie es sollte und seine gute Laune würde länger halten. Er hatte nun schon seit einiger Zeit keinen Brief mehr von seiner Großmutter bekommen in welchem sie ihm unterschwellig mitteilte, dass sie enttäuscht von ihm war. Neville hasste es so etwas zu lesen. Eigentlich wollte er nichts weiter als seine Familie Stolz machen, doch das war nun mal nicht einfach und wenn man immer nur zu hören bekam man könne es ja sowieso nicht, war das nicht unbedingt gut um das Selbstbewusstsein jener Person zu stärken. Der tollpatschige Junge wusste durchaus, dass einige seiner Klassenkammeraden sich über ihn lustig machten, doch er versuchtes es einfach zu ignorieren und alles zu tun was er konnte um vielleicht irgendwann einmal sein Ziel zu erreichen. Was konnte er denn dafür, wenn er unter viel Stress nervös wurde und dann Fehler machte? Gut, vielleicht half es nicht sonderlich, wenn er sich immer wieder selbst vorhielt, dass er besser werden musste und sich unter Druck setzte.

Verstand denn keiner, dass es nicht einfach für ihn war? All diese Unfälle, missglückten Zauber? Vermutlich eher nicht. Einzig Harry schien manchmal gradewegs durch ihn hindurch zu blicken und dann legte sich ein leichtes, verständnisvolles Lächeln auf seine Lippen, was Neville jedes Mal zum grübeln brachte. Überhaupt schien der andere Junge immer zu wissen, was er sagen musste, damit es ihm besser ging. Alleine wenn er ihn gelobt hatte, als sie mit der DA trainiert hatten und er es endlich geschafft hatte, den Fluch richtig hinzubekommen. Neville hatte sich selten so glücklich gefühlt. Ihm war fast, als könnte der Dunkelhaarige genau sagen, was zu tun war um das Beste aus ihm heraus zu holen und ihn sehen zu lassen, dass er durchaus zu einigem in der Lage war.

Seit dem hatte Neville sich um einiges verbessert und er dankte Harry im Stillen dafür. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry es nicht wollen würde, wenn er sich wirklich bei ihm bedankte. Denn auch wenn der andere Junge ihm geholfen hatte, so würde er vermutlich doch darauf bestehen nur einen Anstoß gegeben zu haben. Das es eigentlich alleine Nevilles Arbeit war. Und auch wenn er Recht hatte, kam Neville nicht umher sich zu wundern, ob er es jemals so weit geschafft hätte, wenn er Harry nicht hätte.

-----

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces is gone left the puzzle undone  
Is that the way it is_

Neville war wirklich überrascht, dass heute eigentlich nichts passiert war, was ihn großartig in Verlegenheit hätte bringen können, wenn er mal davon absah, dass er Trevor mal wieder verloren hatte und ihn hatte suchen müssen. Doch alles in allem war er mit diesem Tag sehr zufrieden. Er fühlte sich einfach großartig und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass heute noch etwas geschehen würde. Was auch immer er versuchte er konnte einfach nicht sagen wieso er auf diese Idee kam. Der Gedanke hatte sich in ihm festgesetzt und ein seltsames Gefühl hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, auch wenn es das Glück nicht beeinträchtigen konnte.

Als er dann Nachts jedoch nicht einschlafen konnte, setzte er sich schließlich verwirrt auf und sah sich um. Das Erste, was Neville sofort ins Auge viel, war das Harry als einziger von ihnen nicht in seinem Bett lag. Verwirrt stand der braunhaarige Junge auf und beschloss nach ihm suchen zu gehen. Denn egal was manche Leute auch denken mochten, es war normalerweise nicht Harrys Art bis mitten in der Nacht wach zu bleiben, das bedeutete es war irgendetwas los. Was auch immer es sein mochte. Betend, dass Harry nicht wieder vorhatte irgendwelche Schulregeln zu brechen oder sich anderweitig in Gefahr zu begeben machte Neville sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum und war überrascht, was er dort zu Gesicht bekam.

An einem der Fenster des Raumes saß Harry in einem Sessel zusammen gerollt, den Blick starr nach draußen gerichtet. Und auch wenn der Raum nur vom schwachen Mondlicht erhellt wurde, konnte Neville eindeutig die Spuren der Tränen sehen die sich auf seinen Wangen abzeichneten.  
Im ersten Moment unentschlossen ob er ihn alleine lassen sollte oder nicht ging er schließlich doch zu ihm hin und setzte sich schweigend ihm gegenüber. Neville wusste, dass Harry ihn bemerkt hatte auch wenn es keine deutlichen Anzeichen dafür gegeben hatte und aus Erfahrung war ihm bewusst, dass er am Besten einfach wartete bis Harry anfing zu sprechen. Und so saßen sie eine ganze Weile einfach nur schweigend da, ehe Harry seinen Blick vom Fenster abwandte und ihm genau in die Augen sah.  
„Denkst du ich bin verrückt, Neville?" fragte er leise und sah ihn teils fragend, teils schon fast trotzig an. Der Angesprochene war einfach nur sprachlos. Wie kam Harry nur auf solche Ideen? Doch dann vielen ihm die Gespräche ein, die er in der letzten Zeit mitbekommen hatte und er seufzte.  
„Harry, du weißt genau, dass ich dich nicht für verrückt halte. Und bist es auch nicht"  
Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Harrys Gesicht, als er sich ein wenig entspannte und erneut seinen Blick nach draußen wandte.  
„Manchmal glaube ich es ist alles vollkommen sinnlos…" begann der Dunkelhaarige fast zögerlich.  
„…aber das ist es nicht. Du gibst vielen Menschen um dich herum Hoffnung, auch wenn einige von ihnen dich zurück lassen. Und du hast immer noch uns. Wir werden immer hinter dir stehen, mit dir kämpfen, mit dir weinen und uns mit dir freuen. Dein Weg ist auch unser Weg auch wenn du die schwerste Bürde zu tragen hast. Glaub mir, ich bewundere dich, dass du so weit gekommen bist und ich bin davon überzeugt, nein ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst."  
Überrascht blickte Harry ihn an, doch Neville lächelte lediglich, stand auf und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.  
„Lass uns schlafen gehen…"

-----

Der nächste Morgen kam Nevilles Ansicht nach viel zu früh. Verschlafen setzte er sich auf und sah sich blinzelnd um. Die anderen waren bereits dabei sich fertig zu machen und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass er sich ebenfalls ein bisschen beeilen sollte, wenn er noch frühstücken wollte. Müde und ohne jeglichen Elan krabbelte er schließlich aus dem Bett, nahm sich seine Sachen und wollte gerade im Bad verschwinden, als sein Blick Harry streifte. Dieser sah heute wesentlich besser aus, wie Neville fand. Zwar zeichneten sich leichte Ringe unter seinen Augen ab, was deutlich auf das Fehlen von Schlaf hindeutete, doch das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erreichte seine Augen und ließ diese Strahlen. So gefiel er ihm gleich viel besser.

Sich nun ebenfalls etwas frischer fühlend verschwand Neville im Bad, wusch sich und zog sich an, ehe er zurück kam um seine Schultasche zu packen. Erst als er fertig war, bemerkte er Ron und Harry, die scheinbar auf ihn gewartet hatten. Ron, der ungeduldig zur Tür sah war anzusehen das er nicht verstand wieso Harry nicht schon mit ihm zum Frühstück gegangen war, doch die Dankbarkeit, die Harrys Augen für Neville ausstrahlten blieb ihm vollkommen verborgen. Der braunhaarige Gryffindor jedoch sah es durchaus und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. In diesem Moment brauchten sie Beide keine Worte. Sie wussten, dass sie sich immer helfen würden wenn sie konnten. Und dafür war Neville ihm sehr dankbar.

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
We're the song inside the tune full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The will always shine  
(sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side_


	8. 1 1 1

**Titel: ****1 + 1 = 1²**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Fred, George_**  
**_**Pairing:** ---  
**Tabelle:** 2  
**Thema:** 08 – Verschwende deine Zeit (Silbermond)  
**Word Count:** 807 (Ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** G_**  
**_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J., Warner Bros. etc und wird auch nie mir gehören. Das Lied „Verschwende deine Zeit" ist von Silbermond. Ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch und verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

**Anmerkung:** Eigentlich mein erster Versuch etwas mit den Zwillingen zu schreiben… Und ich hoffe ich habe nicht allzu kläglich versagt T_T''' *weiß, dass es irgendwie schrecklich ist*

----

_Jeden Tag zur selben Zeit  
Grüßt uns die Alltäglichkeit  
Und wir sagen immer schön hallo  
Und überall kriegt man gesagt,  
was man tun und lassen darf  
doch darauf haben wir heut kein Bock_

Er fand es war ein wunderbares Gefühl morgens aufzuwachen, sich zur Seite zu drehen und direkt in ein Gesicht zu blicken, das dem eigenen bis aufs Haar glich. In manchen Momenten konnte es zwar zu Verwirrungen führen, sollte man im Halbschlaf ein Gespräch mit dem Spiegel führen, doch wenn man damit seinen Zwilling zum Lachen bringen konnte, hatte es doch auch wieder was Gutes. Er hatte nie verstanden, wieso einige Personen in unserem Umfeld meinten es müsse sie doch stören, dass sie identisch aussahen und man sie – auch nach so langer Zeit – immer noch verwechselte. Aber das war nicht so. Es freute sie sogar. So konnten sie mit den Menschen in ihrem Umfeld spielen ohne das diese es direkt mitbekamen. Außerdem wem konnte man mehr vertrauen als sich selbst? Und wenn es einen dann auch noch zweimal gab? Wicked.  
Ein leichter Stoß in die Seite ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren und er sah verwirrend blinzelnd neben sich, wo sein Zwilling sich gerade niedergelassen hatte und ihn mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue musterte.  
„Worüber grübelst du nach, dass du nicht mal mitbekommst, wenn man dich anspricht?"  
„Über dich" kam auch gleich die Antwort, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. „Und über mich und über uns."  
Sein Ebenbild schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe."  
Und beide wussten, dass er es wirklich tat. Auch wenn manch anderer vielleicht nicht gewusst hätte was er meinte, George würde ihn immer blind verstehen, genauso wie er ihn verstehen würde. Langsam legte sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er ließ sich nach hinten fallen.  
„Aber sag mal, wegen deiner Idee von vorhin…" begann George wieder und lehnte sich leicht über seinen Zwilling um in dessen Gesicht sehen zu können. Weitere Worte waren nicht benötigt. Es genügte vollkommen, dass sie sich sahen. Sie wussten augenblicklich, was der andere dachte, was er vorhatte. Und es war gut. Es war verdammt gut.  
„Mum wird nicht begeistert sein" ließ Fred gespielt besorgt verlauten. _Wann hat uns das schon jemals davon abgehalten?_  
„Ja du hast recht" _Lass uns anfangen._  
Für einen kurzen Moment hafteten ihre Blicke noch aufeinander, bevor sie lachend aufsprangen und sich an die Arbeit machten ihren neuesten Streich auszuhecken.  
_Was sind schon Regeln?_  
_Regeln sind…_  
_Dazu da um gebrochen zu werden_  
Es war ein ganz normaler Tag.

_Denn wir wissen, dass die Uhr tickt  
Vieles ist so nichtig  
Nicht so wirklich wichtig  
Absolut unwichtig_

Warum musste Schule nur immer so schrecklich langweilig sein? Immerhin sollten sie doch etwas lernen. Aber wie sollte man lernen, wenn man eher einschlafen würde, als das man auch nur ein einziges Wort verstehen könnte, was dort vorne erzählt wurde. Es war dem Rothaarigen wirklich ein Rätsel, wie man da aufpassen konnte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder zeigte ihm, dass es diesem kein bisschen anders erging. Den Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt vertrieb er sich seine Zeit damit sinnlose Muster und Figuren auf das Pergament vor ihm zu kritzeln. Nur ab und an waren ein paar kleinere Ideen für Scherzartikel dazwischen. Vermutlich ein verzweifelter Versuch seine Gehirnzellen doch noch zum kooperieren zu zwingen. Aber auch das wollte wohl nicht wirken. Also mussten sie sich irgendwie anders die Zeit vertreiben, ohne dass es zu auffällig war. Also weiter so tun, als würde man dem Professor am anderen Ende des Klassenraums gespannt zuhören, Zettel raus und überlegen was man tun konnte.  
_Mir ist langweilig… Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder ist Theorie mit Snape fast noch einschläfernder als Geschichte der Zauberei bei Binns?_  
So unauffällig wie nur irgendwie möglich wurde der Zettel zur Seite geschoben und offensichtlich auch gleich wahrgenommen, da das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament für eine Weile stoppte, kurz wieder einsetzte und dann erst einmal ganz aufhörte.  
_Ich muss dir sagen, werter Bruder, deine Sinne täuschen dich mal wieder nicht. Es ist langweilig und ja, ich würde ebenfalls sagen, dass es mit Binns Konkurriert. Theorie + Snape = Binns ?_  
Fred musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht mitten in der Stunde zu grinsen, als gäbe es nichts Lustigeres als hier zu sein. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Snape das sonderlich gut finden würde. Und das letzte was er wollte war das dieser einen weiteren Grund fand ihnen Punkte abzuziehen. Nicht das er dafür einen Grund brauchte.  
_Ja, dass trifft es alles ziemlich gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Stunde bald um ist. Dann können wir uns endlich wieder wichtigeren und vor allem auch interessanteren Dingen widmen._  
Er überlegte einen Moment ob er noch etwas hinzufügen sollte und schrieb schließlich den Gedanken auf, der gerade durch seinen Kopf kreiste.  
_Und hast du auch eine Formel für uns?_  
Er war gespannt auf das was George wohl als nächstes aufschreiben könnte. Irgendwie war es interessant sich so zu unterhalten und noch besser zu verstehen, was der Andere dachte. Und es versüßte einem den Unterricht um einiges. Man konnte fast sagen es wäre perfekt.  
_Ja natürlich: 1 + 1 = 1²_  
Oh ja, es war perfekt.

_Mach was dir gefällt  
Komm verschwende deine Zeit  
Mach mal nichts und nimm dir frei  
Davon geht die Welt nicht unter  
lass dir nichts erzähl'n  
Mach dich frei von dem was stresst  
lass mal los und lebe jetzt  
Verschwende deine Zeit und mach was dir gefällt_


	9. Every step

**Titel: ****Every Step**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry, Fred, George, Neville  
**Tabelle:** 2  
**Thema:** 09 – Keep holding on (Avril Lavigne) [Author's Choice]  
**Word Count:** bisher 1.380  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J., Warner Bros. etc und wird auch nie mir gehören. Das Lied „Keep holding on" ist von Avril Lavigne. Ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch und verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Ich glaube ich kann nicht mehr schreiben T_T Es ist alles so sinnlos. Und meine Musen haben mich auch alle verlassen T_T *snüf*  
**Warning:** Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. **AU** oder so… T_T'''

----

Fahles Mondlicht schien durch das kleine, verdreckte Fenster des Kellerraums und warf einen leichten Schein auf die Person, die zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag, eine Decke fest um sich geschlungen. Die Kälte des Winters hatte sich schon lange in den Mauern des kleinen Zimmers gefressen und schien jedes bisschen Wärme unbarmherzig in sich aufzusaugen. Doch der schmächtige Körper schien es nicht einmal mehr zu bemerken. Schon lange hatte er jedes Gefühl für Wärme und Kälte verloren und war trotz allem noch darauf bedacht sich nicht zu sehr zu verausgaben, so dass sein Lebenslicht nicht erlischen konnte. Seine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen, dass wusste er. Mühselig setzte das schwarzhaarige Geschöpf sich auf und griff mit tauben Fingern tief in die Tasche seines Umhanges und zog ein mitgenommen aussehendes Stück Papier heraus. Sein schneller, flacher Atem ließ kleine Dampfwolken vor seinem Gesicht erschienen, zeigten ihm immer wieder, dass er noch lebendig war. Es kostete ihn etwas Zeit bis er das Blatt endlich auseinander gefaltet hatte. Ohne Gefühl in den Händen konnte so etwas wirklich schwierig werden, doch er war entschlossen es zu schaffen und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er es endlich geschafft hatte. Zufrieden begann er die Zeilen zu lesen, die er mittlerweile schon auswendig konnte. Wie oft hatte er diesen Brief in der letzten Zeit nun schon gelesen? Er wusste es nicht mehr, aber er erschien ihm immer noch wie ein rettender Anker, der ihn weiter durch die endlos langen Tage trug und ihn immer einen Schritt weiter gehen ließ.

_You're not alone, Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Grüne Augen flogen über das Papier, während bläuliche Lippen jedes einzelne Wort leise mitsprachen. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, wärmte ihn von innen heraus und gab ihm neue Kraft. Und auch wenn seine steifen Gliedmaßen sich beschwerten, so stand er doch langsam auf. Die Decke glitt ungeachtet auf den Boden und für einen Moment schien sein Körper noch kälter zu werden, als er es ohne hin schon war. Ein unangenehmes Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn und für einen Augenblick fürchtete er nun wirklich am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen zu sein und keinen Schritt mehr weiter gehen zu können, doch schlussendlich blieb er aufrecht stehen. Die ersten Schritte waren immer die Schwersten. Den Körper dazu zu bekommen seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen und langsam aber stetig in Bewegung zu kommen war mit der Zeit immer mehr zu einer schweren Aufgabe geworden. Aber trotz allem hatte er es bisher immer geschafft und würde es auch weiterhin tun. Immerhin wusste er, dass dort draußen Menschen waren die ihm vertrauten und an ihn glaubten. Niemals wollte er diese Menschen enttäuschen, dass hatte er sich vor langer Zeit geschworen. Ein Schwur den er niemals brechen würde. Und so schlang er seinen Mantel enger um sich und verließ langsam den Kellerraum, den er als sein Schlafquartier ausgesucht hatte. Er würde heute noch einen langen Weg zurücklegen müssen, aber dann hatte er es endlich geschafft. Heute würde er an dem Treffpunkt ankommen. Koste es was es wolle. Ungewollt lief ein Schauer über seinen Rücken, als er aus der Tür trat, hinaus in die verschneide Landschaft, die von einem eisigen Wind durchzogen wurde. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Tief durchatmend schritt er weiter auf die Straße hinaus, ließ die Tür hinter sich zu fallen, ehe er – so schnell es ihm möglich war – die Straße hinunter eilte. Immer wieder murmelte er einige Worte des Briefes vor sich her betend, dass sie ihm genug Kraft geben würden sein Ziel zu erreichen.

_Keep holding on, 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong, 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say, Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on, 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Wie lange war er nun schon unterwegs? Er wusste es nicht mehr, doch es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Eine Ewigkeit ohne richtigen Schlag, etwas Anständiges zu essen und die Wärme nach der sein Körper sich so sehr sehnte. Doch egal wie sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass alles endlich ein Ende finden würde, er hatte noch einen kleinen Weg zu gehen. Nun nachdem er so lange umher geirrt war auf der Suche nach dem einen Ort an dem er sein wollte war das Ziel endlich in Sicht. Von diesem Wissen beflügelt erschien das Wetter halb so kalt, der Weg nur halb so beschwerlich und seine Füße schienen ihn schneller zu tragen als all die anderen Tage zuvor. Vielleicht waren es auch die Worte des Briefes, die dazu beitrugen. Immer wieder hörte er sie innerlich, als würde sie jemand vorlesen, konnte sie schon lange auswendig. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Egal wie schwach und hilflos er sich auch zwischendurch fühlen mochte, er wusste immer, dass dort draußen drei Personen saßen und auf ihn warteten. Und er wusste, dass sie ewig waren würden, wenn es sein musste.  
Schwarze Haare wurden vom Wind noch mehr zerzaust, als eine Windböe die Kapuze von seinem Kopf wehte und ihn der Kälte ein wenig mehr aussetzend. Grüne Augen wurden zu Schlitzen verengt, immer versucht den Weg vor sich auszumachen, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend. Sein Körper protestierte schon lange nicht mehr über die raue Behandlung der er ausgesetzt war, stumm akzeptieren, dass es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab. Der Weg war klar definiert und als der Umriss eines Gebäudes in der Ferne zu erkennen war, war klar, dass das Ziel erreicht war. Er hatte es fast geschafft.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
_

Am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen, fand er sich schließlich vor dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Haus wieder, dass er so lange gesucht hatte. Schneller, unregelmäßiger Atem und das Knarren des Schnees unter seinen Füßen waren die einzigen Geräusche, die er war nahm, als er an der stabilen Holztür vor sich klopfte.  
Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis das dunkle Braun zur Seite schwang und eine Flut aus Wärme ihn empfing, ebenso wie ein mitgenommenes Gesicht. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen aus und sein gesundes Auge schien freudig zu strahlen. Das andere war von einer Narbe bedeckt, ewig dazu verdammt im Dunkeln zu bleiben, kalt, unsehend. Etwas an das der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht erinnern konnte. Wann war es passiert? Wie kam es dazu?  
Doch alle Gedanken schienen wie fort geblasen, als er am Arm gepackt wurde und mit einer bestimmenden Bewegung in das Innere des Hauses gezogen wurde. Noch ehe er richtig realisieren konnte, was eigentlich geschah hatten sich zwei Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn fest an den Körper vor sich gezogen.  
„Du bist endlich zurück" flüsterte der Ältere leise und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte der Schwarzhaarige seine andere Hälfte entdecken. Zwei Gesichter, die sich früher so ähnlich gewesen waren, dass man sie nicht einmal auseinander halten konnte und nun so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Ein fast schon trauriges Unterfangen.  
„Harry…" ließ der andere nun vernehmen, als er ebenfalls seine Arme um den schmächtigen, kraftlosen Körper schlang. Wie lange war es her, dass ihn jemand bei diesem Namen genannt hatte? So lange, viel zu lange. Nicht seit er sich der Dunkelheit gestellt hatte und die Schlange dorthin verbannt hatte, wo sie hingehörte. Nicht sei er den Krieg beendet hatte und die Freiheit wieder einkehren konnte. Er hatte es geschafft und war gewandert um diesen Ort zu erreichen, so wie er es damals geschworen hatte und nun war er einfach nur noch Müde. Jegliche Kraft hatte seinen Körper verlassen und er wusste, dass die Beiden es spüren konnten. Ihre Umklammerung hatte sich verstärkt und der fast schon panische Ruf nach dem letzten Mitglied ihres kleinen Bundes ließ den Schwarzhaarigen wissen, wie besorgt sie waren. Er würde noch nicht gehen, er hatte noch so viel zu erzählen, doch vielleicht konnte er sich nun etwas ausruhen. Nur ein wenig Schlaf, dass war alles worum er bat. Und Wärme, so eine angenehme Wärme wie die, die ihn momentan umhüllte und seine geschundenen, kalten Gliedmaßen langsam wieder zum Leben erweckte.  
Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er den braunhaarigen jungen Mann auf sie zukommen sah. Sein Blick war musternd und es war klar, dass er bereits überlegte, wie er helfen konnte. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl wieder zu Hause zu sein. Zu wissen, dass all die Strapazen sich am Ende doch gelohnt hatten und er nun endlich wieder einen Ort hatte an den er gehörte. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch etwas, als seine grünen Augen sich langsam schlossen. Immer noch die Worte in seinem Kopf widerhallen hörend schwand nun auch das letzte bisschen Kraft aus seinem Körper und ließ die Dunkelheit Besitz von seinem Körper ergreifen.

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_**Authors Note  
**_Hah! Ich hab mich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, was ich hier getan habe, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich ständig das gleiche geschrieben T_T''' Und irgendwie weiß ich auch nicht ob ich die Story mag oder nicht. Vielleicht gefällt sie ja wenigstens euch. Ach und was das Ende angeht: Fragt mich nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht hab…


	10. No Fear

**Titel: No Fear**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry, Fred, George  
**Pairing:** ---  
**Tabelle:** 2  
**Thema:** 01 – Fighter (Christina Aguilera)  
**Word Count:** 1.156 (ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Fighter" von Christina Aguilera ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Für alle die Buch 7 gelesen haben: I'm in denial!! Und deshalb bezieh ich mich auch nicht wirklich auf das Buch.

----

Manchmal, ja manchmal war es Harry einfach unmöglich diese Welt noch weiter zu verstehen. Wieso sahen die Menschen nur nicht die Schönheit die vor ihnen lag? All die Schätze, die sich im Verborgenen befanden? Wieso mussten sie immer nach etwas streben, was vielen Wesen von jeher nur geschadet hatte?  
Gier ist das Instrument der Macht. Das streben nach etwas um alles für sich beanspruchen zu können. Wie sinnlos dieses Unterfangen doch war. Denn wann immer man auch danach streben mochte, war einem denn nicht klar, dass jeder Plan auf Widerstand stoßen würde? Vielleicht lag es in der Natur der Menschen, aber der Schwarzhaarige kam nicht umher sich zu wundern ob sie die Konsequenzen nicht sahen. Neid und Gier forderten nach Macht, Macht fordert Gehorsam, zu viel Gehorsam erweckt Unwille, Unwille lässt den Neid und die Gier selbst die Macht zu besitzen wachsen. Ein ewiger Zirkel. Aber welches Ziel verfolgte er eigentlich? Die Macht kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte sie nicht einmal. Die Bürde zu tragen die Revolution anführen zu müssen war bei Weitem mehr als er jemals gewollt hatte. Nein, die Macht durften die Personen behalten, die Politik und Demokratie ihr Eigen nannten. Irgendwann würden sie auch wieder Fehler machen und das Schauspiel von vorne beginnen lassen, doch nun war es ihr Stück. Ein Stück voller Verlust und Trauer, Schmerz und Hass. Ein Drama, wie man es selten gesehen hatte. Und nur sie alleine konnten das Ende schreiben, nirgends gab es jemanden der neben ihnen stehen würde und ihnen Anweisungen gab. Wer hier einen falschen Schritt tat starb und konnte das Schicksal Tausender beeinflussen. Und es gab keine Möglichkeit die Szene noch einmal zu spielen um den Fehler rückgängig zu machen. So war das Spiel, grausam und hart. Doch sie würden ihre Rolle spielen, die Hoffnung niemals aufgebend das Richtige zu tun.

In die Stille lauschend ließ Harry sich von dem Geräusch von Atmung und ruhigen Herzschlägen tragen, als wären sie sein Schlaflied. Doch selbst dieses würde ihn heute Nacht nicht zum schlafen bringen. Seit die DA sich hier in diesem kalten, kahlen Unterschlupf im Herzen Hogwarts eingefunden hatte, hatte niemand von ihnen wirklich zur Ruhe kommen können. Die Bewegung zweier Körper neben ihm ließ den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken fahren und sich kampfbereit umsehen. Er wusste, dass hier eigentlich keine Gefahr drohte. Er wusste, dass er den hier Anwesenden vertrauen konnte. Er hatte Jahre mit ihren gelernt, gearbeitet, gelacht und auch wenn das nicht immer etwas zu heißen vermochte, so war er sich doch sicher. Das besorgte Gesicht, das sich gleich zweifach vor ihm widerspiegelte waren ihm Beweis genug.

Ein schwaches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubernd hoffte er die Zwillinge damit beruhigen zu können. Als sie sich jedoch an seine Seite setzten und ihn weiterhin von der Seite her besorgt musterten, war ihm klar das er es wohl nie schaffen würde sich vor ihnen zu verstecken.  
„Harry…" begann der Zwilling rechts von ihm – Fred wie er annahm, aber auch nach all der Zeit war er sich nie vollkommen sicher. „Du solltest auch etwas schlafen. Die letzten Tage waren stressig genug und du weißt, dass es nicht besser werden wird. Wir brauchen dich frisch und voller Elan. Woran sollen sie denn sonst noch glauben?"  
Ja woran, dass war eine wirklich gute Frage. Aber der Schwarzhaarige hatte sie sich schon zu oft gestellt und keine Antwort gefunden, als dass er sie sich nun ein weiteres Mal stellen wollte.  
„Hör mal…" fing nun auch George an. „Wenn wir versprechen hier, direkt neben dir, zu bleiben und aufzupassen… Wenn wir versprechen, dass wir nicht zulassen, dass etwas passiert… Würdest du dann ein wenig schlafen?"  
Einen Moment lang konnte er nicht antworten, also schloss er kurz die Augen und dachte darüber nach. Die Wärme die von den Beiden ausging umhüllte ihn wie eine Decke und das Feuer in ihren Augen machte ihm klar, dass sie bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen würden. Also lächelte er die Beiden an – war es wirklich das erste wahre Lächeln seit Tagen? – und nickte zustimmend.  
„Ich werde es versuchen"  
Es war kein Versprechen, sein Geist war viel zu wach, doch er würde versuchen sich von ihnen in einen sanften Schlaf lullen zu lassen, der ihm die Erholung brachte, nach der sein Körper sich sehnte. Und ehe er sich versah war er auch schon ins Land der Träume angedriftet.

----

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh und Harry musste zugeben, dass er überrascht war sich immer noch zwischen Fred und George zu befinden. Die Beiden mussten irgendwann jeweils einen Arm um ihn gelegt haben und grinsten ihn nun von oben herab frech an.  
„Sieh mal wer auch noch munter wird" lachten sie gutmütig und für einen Moment wollte Harry glauben, dass es so wie früher war. Das sie frei und unbeschwert durch den Tag gehen konnten ohne sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, was hinter der nächsten Ecke alles lauern konnte und ob sie diesen einen Tag überlegten. Doch die Realität hatte die Angewohnheit Träume immer dann zu stören, wenn sie gerade schön wurden. Sich ausgiebig streckend und den Zwillingen ein dankbares Lächeln zuwerfend erhob der Schwarzhaarige sich also und blickte einen Moment in die Runde. So wie es aussah wurden schon seit einer Weile wieder Vorbereitungen getroffen ihren Plan für den heutigen Tag durchzusetzen. So wie jeden Tag. Sie gingen vielleicht nur kleine Schritte, aber ihnen allen war klar, dass sie es schaffen konnten.

Die entschlossenen Gesichter seiner Mitstreiter betrachtend konnte Harry nicht anders als leise zu lachen.  
„Wisst ihr, ich hatte gerade den seltsamsten Gedanken" ließ er die Zwillinge leise wissen, welche ihn mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Verwirrung betrachteten. „Eigentlich müssten wir Voldemort fast danken."  
Ah, da war er. Der Jetzt-Hast-Du-Völlig-Den-Verstand-Verloren-Blick. Aber nein, dass hatte er nicht. Und er würde sich lieber selbst die Zunge abschneiden, ehe er sich bei dem Wesen bedankte, dem er einen Großteil seines beschwerlichen Weges verdankte. „Er hat uns zu dem gemacht was wir sind. Wir hassen ihn, ja. Wir verabscheuen ihn mehr als alles andere, ja. Und niemand von uns würde sich jemals dazu bewegen jemandem wie ihm zu danken, ja. Aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass er uns zu dem gemacht hat was wir sind. Wegen ihm kämpfen wir jeden Tag ein bisschen härter. Wegen ihm lernen wir alle ein bisschen schneller. Wegen ihm haben wir gelernt Dinge zu ertragen, die niemand ertragen sollte. Wegen ihm sind wir zu den Menschen geworden, die wir heute sind. Und er macht uns stärker. Er tut es nicht, weil er es will. Er will uns vernichten. Aber wisst ihr… Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit ihm zu zeigen, wie gut sein Training doch funktioniert hat."  
Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war immer breiter geworden und im Laufe seiner kleinen Rede hatte sich das gleiche Grinsen auch auf ihre Gesichter geschlichen. Ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte um das Feuer zu sehen. Und mit einem Mal war es ihm klar. Es war Zeit. Heute würden sie es schaffen.

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_


	11. One more step

**Titel: ****One more step**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Harry, Neville  
**Tabelle:** 2  
**Thema:** 04 – Easier to Run (Linkin Park)  
**Word Count:** bisher 1.582  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören. Das Lied „Easier to Run" ist von Linkin Park und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Man kann es als AU ansehen oder auch nicht, wie man möchte. *g* Und ich hoffe mein Schreibstil ist nicht zu seltsam^^' Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich angetrieben hat. Die Fanfic ist übrigens durch das „Prison Break Anthem" inspiriert worden oo'

----

Dunkelheit umhüllte die Stadt und niemand wollte zu so später Stunde noch auf der Straße sein. Jedem war bewusst, dass es sein Tod sein konnte wenn man erwischt wurde. Doch eine einsame Figur schlenderte trotz allem durch die Gassen. Ohne Angst und Hektik, als könne nichts ihm etwas anhaben blieb Harry für einen Moment stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die Häuser wanderten. Diese schlafende Stadt wirkte so friedlich und doch kauerte sie sich immer mehr zusammen aus Angst vor dem was das Schicksal wohl für sie geplant hatte. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass sie sich aufrichten musste und der Gefahr direkt ins Auge blicken musste, um sie zu bekämpfen? Vermutlich nicht. Denn je näher die Dunkelheit kam, der Kampf, der Krieg, umso tiefer schien sie sich in sich selbst zu verkriechen. Wofür sollten sie also kämpfen, wenn diese schlafende Schönheit es nicht einmal wollte. Aber Harry wusste, dass es falsch war so zu denken. Sie mussten etwas tun, mussten versuchen den Krieg zu verhindern. Und wenn sie dies nicht schaffen sollten, so mussten sie kämpfen und dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder frei sein konnten. Niemand von ihnen wollte in Unterdrückung und Angst leben. Sie wollten frei sein, ihr Leben in ihren eigenen Händen halten ohne Angst bei einem falschen Schritt nur noch ein Name auf einem Stein zu sein. Aber es war schwer, so schwer.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Themse, hinunter zum Ufer. Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er zurück zu den Anderen gehen sollte und mit ihnen weiter Vorbereitungen für die bevorstehende Schlacht treffen sollte, so konnte er es doch nicht. Heute war einer der Tage an dem es alles einfach ein bisschen zu viel war. Die Erwartung in ihren Augen, wenn sie zu ihm aufsahen und sich sicher waren, dass er sie alle retten würde. Dass er es sein würde, der den Entscheidenden Zug in dieser Schlacht ausführen würde, der sie entweder in die Freiheit oder mitten in ihr Verderben führen würde. Doch was auch immer er entscheiden würde, sie waren bereit ihm zu folgen, wohin auch immer sie ihr Weg tragen mochte. Und auch wenn Harry es ihnen niemals sagen würde, so störte es ihn doch. Die Last, die sie ihm aufbürdeten war so manches Mal einfach zu viel und er wollte nichts sehnlicher als unter ihr zusammen zu brechen. Die Dämonen, die ihn Tag und Nacht verfolgten, ihm keine Ruhe ließen, würden die Oberhand gewinnen und dann wären sie alleine. So viel hatte er schon verloren in diesem Kampf, was sollte er denn noch alles Opfern? Heute wollte er sich einfach nur der schlafenden Schönheit anschließen und sich in und mit ihr verstecken. Heute war er des Kämpfens müde.

_Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played  
_

Das Glitzern der verschiedenen Lichter auf der Wasseroberfläche hatte immer einen beruhigenden Effekt auf ihn gehabt. Sie hatten ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit gegeben. Alles wirkte so friedlich, als könne nichts ihr Leben trüben, doch heute erschienen sie ihm fast wie verlorene Seelen, wie sie dort auf dem stummen Wasser schwankten, verschwammen. Es war bedrückend ihnen in ihrem einsamen Tanz zuzusehen, als würden sie selbst Kämpfen, ohne Richtung und ohne Ziel. In diesem Moment wünschte der Schwarzhaarige sich nichts anderes als einfach seinen Blick abwenden zu können, das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, welches ihn so sehr an seine eigene Situation erinnerte. Doch er konnte nicht, es zog ihn magisch an, ließ ihn nicht gehen. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen, vielleicht wollte es ihm zeigen, dass er seinen Weg finden musste. Doch was war mit der Schuld die er bereits in sich trug? Mit all seinen Fehlern und Schwächen? Würden sie jemals verschwinden? Er konnte nicht daran glauben und die Angst, was die Anderen wohl wirklich von ihm dachten ließ sein Herz schmerzen. Konnten sie ihm seine Fehler verzeihen, wenn er es selbst nicht konnte? Wie konnten sie ihn noch als ihren Retter ansehen, wenn er mit unbedachten Aktionen unschuldige Leben gefordert hatte? Menschen in den Tod geschickt hatte, die er liebte?

Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und eher unbewusst zog Harry seine Beine näher an sich, machte sich immer kleiner. Die Erinnerungen schmerzten immer noch, doch es gab einfach nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Und auch wenn er sich unsicher fühlte, so wusste er doch, dass er weiter kämpfen würde. So lange, bis die Gefahr gebannt war oder aber sein Leben ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte. Die Zweifel die er in seinem Inneren trug blieben jedoch. Er kam nicht umher sich zu fragen wie er anderen Halt geben konnte, wenn er doch selbst fiel.

_If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

„Hier hast du dich also verkrochen" riss eine leise Stimme ihn aus seiner Starre. Verwirrt löste er sich aus seiner eigenen Umklammerung und blickte hinter sich. Es dauerte einen Augenblick ehe er die Person erkannte, die ihn da gerade angesprochen hatte.  
„Neville…"  
Es war nur ein leises Flüstern und er selbst war erschrocken, als er hörte wie schwach und brüchig seine Stimme in diesem Moment klang, doch der andere Junge schien davon keinerlei Notiz zu nehmen. Stattdessen setzte er sich einfach mit einem leichten Lächeln neben ihn und ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls auf das dunkle Wasser fallen.  
„Es ist einsam, oder?" fragte er plötzlich, was ihm nur einen fragenden Blick von Harry einbrachte.  
„Es ist einsam, dort wo du bist, oder?" fragte der Braunhaarige noch mal und sah seinen Freund ernst an. So viele Emotionen schienen in seinen Augen herum zu schwirren, dass es Harry unmöglich war sie alle zu erfassen, doch er war sich sicher weder Verachtung noch Mitleid in ihnen lesen zu können.

Eine Weile herrschte erneut Schweigen zwischen ihnen in der Harry darüber nachdachte, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten, wovon die Wahrheit ihm die Einzig angemessene zu sein schien. Also nickte er ergeben und wartete ab, welche Reaktion er von Neville zu erwarten hatte.  
„Darf ich dich besuchen?"  
In jeder anderen Situation hätte Harry wohl über die Absurdität ihres Gespräches gelacht, doch das hier war kein Spiel, dass hier war ernster als so mancher es sich vielleicht vorstellen konnte.  
„Es ist kein schöner Ort, bist du sicher, dass du dort hin möchtest?"  
Niemand wollte an einem Ort sein in dem du das Gefühl hast keinen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben und immerzu zu fallen, an dem dich Stimmen aus der Vergangenheit in den Wahnsinn trieben, bis du bereit warst ihnen alles zu glauben. Niemand wollte an einen Ort an dem es keinen Ausgang gab, der einen beten lässt man könne die Zeit anhalten nur um niemals wieder irgendwo hin zu müssen, mehr sehen zu müssen. Warum also sollte Neville wirklich zu ihm kommen wollen? Harry wusste nicht, ob er wollte, dass sein Freund in die Abgründe seiner Seele blickte und sah wie Zerstört er eigentlich war. Er würde erkennen können, dass er ihnen keine Hilfe mehr sein konnte. Wenn er sich selbst nicht einmal zusammen halten konnte, wie sollte er es dann bei ihnen schaffen?

„So lange du da bist…" erwiderte der braunhaarige Junge schließlich und ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass es kalt und dunkel ist, dass du fällst. Aber du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, ich werde da sein und dich auffangen. Egal was kommt, Harry. Du musst dich nicht alleine da durch kämpfen. Wenn du müde bist, werde ich die Schulter sein an der du dich anlehnen kannst, während du ein wenig schläfst."  
Einen kurzen Augenblick blickten sie sich einfach nur an, ehe sich auch ein schwaches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte.  
„Es wird ein langer, steiniger Weg sein, Neville"  
„Ja, und zu zweit kommt man doch viel leichter durch. Wir werden uns einen Weg suchen und wir werden weitermachen wie bisher. Du musst nur lernen wieder an dich zu glauben."  
Nickend ließ der Schwarzhaarige sich zur Seite sinken, bis er schließlich in Nevilles Armen lag. Dieser grinste ihn nur frech an und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.  
„Gemeinsam können wir alles schaffen. Du und ich. Und die anderen brauchen dich an ihrer Seite um ihren Mut zu finden. Und während du sie stützt, stützen wir beide uns gegenseitig. Ich habe dir damals, als es anfing, schon gesagt, dass ich dich nicht alleine lassen werde und ich werde mich an mein Wort halten."  
Zum ersten Mal seit langem schien der Körper des Schwarzhaarigen sich zu entspannen und ein dankbarer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Danke"

_Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never bee a past_

Es würde nicht einfacher werden. Sie hatten noch einen langen Weg vor sich und keiner konnte sagen wohin er sie tragen würde. Seine Ängste und Zweifel würden vielleicht niemals verschwinden, doch egal wie lange er auch den Anderen etwas vorspielen musste, so wusste er doch, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Jemand stand ein seiner Seite, hielt, führte und unterstützte ihn. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen. Und auch wenn die Schatten um sie immer größer wurden und die schlafende Schönheit in der sie lebten sich immer kleiner zu machen schien, sie würden Seite an Seite ihren Weg beschreiten, bis sie den Rausch von Freiheit wieder in ihren Adern pulsieren fühlten. Bis sie wieder das Gefühl hatten fliegen zu können. Die Ketten würden gesprengt werden, auch wenn noch niemand sagen konnte, wie lange es wohl dauern würde.

Seinen Blick wieder zu auf das schwarze Wasser vor ihnen lenkend beobachtete er die Lichter, die ihr beruhigendes, freies Spiel wieder aufgenommen hatten und schwerelos über das Wasser tanzten. Lebendig und frei, als würden sie über die Dunkelheit lachen die sie umgab, ließen sie sich von ihr treiben, wissend das sie sie niemals verschlingen konnte.


	12. What it's like

**Titel: ****What it's like**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** ---  
**Tabelle:** 2  
**Thema:** 07 – Behind blue eyes (Limp Bizkit)  
**Word Count:** 2.413  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören. Das Lied „Behind blue eyes" ist von Limp Bizkit und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Anmerkung:** Ich hörte dieses Lied und ich sah die Szenen Bildlich vor mir OO Wie sie irgendwo in Hogwarts stehen und alles um sie herum viel schneller zu vergehen scheint.  
**Anmerkung die 2.:** The little puppy was sick when she wrote it, so don't expect too much.

----

Die Dunkelheit, die seit jeher den Kerker beherrschte genießend lief ein blonder junger Mann gedankenverloren durch die düsteren, verlassen Korridore. Wohin er ging kümmerte ihn nicht und auch die schon bedrückende Dunkelheit, die sich um ihn zu schließen schien als wollte sie ihn verschlingen fiel ihm nicht weiter auf, als er seine Gedanken wandern ließ und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag nicht darauf bedacht war die Maske zu wahren, die er jeden Tag trug. In diesem Moment konnte er einfach nur er selbst sein ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, jemandem zu viel von sich zu zeigen oder jemanden zu enttäuschen. Niemand mochte es sich länger in den dunklen Kellergewölben aufzuhalten. nicht einmal die Slytherins, diese zogen sich lieber in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und ließen sich dort von der etwas weniger bedrohlichen Dunkelheit leiten, die sie trotz allem jeden Tag begleitete. Was würden seine Mitschüler und vor allem die anderen Slytherins wohl von ihm denken wenn sie wüssten, dass er nicht so war wie er vorgab zu sein, dass er es nicht einmal sein wollte? Das er die Dunkelheit so manches Mal wirklich verabscheute. Das er viel lieber mit Potter befreundet wäre, als sich sinnlos anzufeinden? Und vor allem, dass er niemals dem Dunklen Lord folgen wollte? Vermutlich würden sie es nicht verstehen. Er musste den kühlen, arroganten Jungen spielen, dabei wollte er doch einfach nur, dass ihn jemand so akzeptierte wie er eigentlich war und nicht nur wegen seinem Aussehen, seinem Geld oder seinem Familienstammbaum. Aber so etwas würde wohl niemals geschehen, denn was auch immer die Zukunft bringen mochte, seiner Meinung nach würde niemals irgendjemand unter seine Fassade sehen, da es niemanden interessierte was darunter verborgen war.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
_

Seit seiner Geburt hatte man ihm beigebracht mit einer Maske zu leben, seine Gefühle zu verstecken und immer nur das zu tun, was ihm einen Vorteil verschaffen konnte. Hatten die anderen sich jemals gefragt, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man für die eigenen Eltern im Endeffekt doch nichts Weiteres als ein Beweis dafür war, dass ihre Ehe ein „Erfolg" war? Dass sie ihn nur bekommen hatten, weil es ihre Pflicht war einen Erben für die reinblütige Familie zu produzieren? Sein Vater sah ihn meist doch nur als schwach an, da er es nicht schaffte immer und überall der Beste zu sein und achtete ihm dementsprechend mit Nichtachtung. Und seine Mutter? Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, doch offen zeigen konnte sie es ihm trotz allem nicht und so akzeptierte sie Lucius verhalten ihm gegenüber. Keiner der Beiden dachte darüber nach wie sehr es Draco verletzte, wenn sie ihm eindeutig zeigten, dass sie sich nicht für ihn interessierten. Und so musste er damit leben, dass es in seiner Familie keine Liebe gab und jeder auf sich alleine gestellt war, wenn er sicher sein wollte zu überleben. Und all die Lügen und Intrigen die sich durch sein Leben zogen wie ein Spinnennetz machten es ihm auch nicht einfacher, doch was er auch versuchte er konnte es einfach nicht schaffen alles hinter sich zu lassen, was sein bisheriges Leben ausgemacht hatte, egal wie sehr er es hasste.

_And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

Was würde er noch haben, wenn er alles hinter sich lassen würde? Das fragte er sich immer wieder, als er in Richtung der Großen Halle ging um am Abendessen teil zu nehmen. Alles was er für seine Zukunft sah war ein dunkler Weg, ohne Hilfe und Zuversicht. Einen Weg von dem er selbst nicht einmal wusste, wohin er ihn bringen sollte. Nichts was ihm sagen konnte, was der nächste Morgen bringen würde und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er das Risiko eingehen sollte. Sollte er den Schritt ins Ungewisse wagen um vielleicht endlich das zu finden, wonach er sein ganzes bisheriges Leben lang gesucht hatte? Gab es denn nichts oder niemandem der ihm diese Entscheidung abnehmen konnte? Ja, das gab es.  
Draco wusste selbst nicht, wie er auf diese Antwort kam, als sein Kopf in die Höhe schoss und die vorbeigehenden Schüler mit einem durchdringenden Blick betrachtete, als wollte er sehen, wer ihm die Antwort geben konnte. Und endlich, endlich sah er sie. Ihre Blicke trafen sich sahen von einem zum anderen und die Welt schien sich mit einem Male nur um sie zu drehen. Der Weg erschien heller und Draco hatte fast das Gefühl zu spüren wie seine Hände genommen wurden und er einen Schritt nach vorne geführt wurde. Auch wenn es ihn stören sollte, wem er diese Erkenntnis zu verdanken hatte, auch wenn es ihn stören sollte mit wem er gehen würde, er kam nicht umher festzustellen, dass es ihm egal war. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren legte sich ein sanftes, glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er die Beiden anderen Jungen betrachtete und sich sicher war, dass sein Leben sich nun zum besseren wenden würde.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

-----

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war mir fröhlichem Lachen und den verschiedensten Stimmen gefüllt. Die warmen Farben der Wände und Möbel schienen nur noch zur allgemein guten Laune der Schüler beizutragen und somit war es schon fast verwunderlich, dass niemand der Anwesenden den jungen Mann beachtete, der etwas abseits der anderen in einem Sessel saß und nachdenklich ins Feuer starrte. Kein Ton hatte seine Lippen verlassen, seit er hier saß und nicht ein einziges Mal ließen seine Augen von dem Spiel der Flammen ab. Der braunhaarige Junge selbst kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass niemand in diesem Raum ihm Beachtung zu schenken schien. Im Gegenteil ihm war es beinahe recht, denn wenn sie ihn ansahen, so sahen sie doch nur seine Fehler, seine Schwächen. Niemals würde ihn jemand als Perfekt bezeichnen, denn dies war er nun einmal wahrlich nicht. Er wusste es, er bekam es schließlich oft genug zu lesen. Zu oft hatte seine Großmutter ihm bereits geschrieben, wie enttäuscht sie doch war und das er daran denken sollte seine Eltern stolz zu machen. Und das wollte er auch, doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch ob es wirklich das war wonach er strebte. Seine Eltern würden ihm niemals zeigen können, ob sie Stolz auf ihn waren oder nicht. Ewig würde er etwas nachjagen, was er einfach nicht bekommen konnte. War es da nicht besser sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren was hier vor ihm lag? Doch was sollte er nehmen? Manchmal wünschte er sich einfach nur jemand anderer zu sein. Egal wer. Jeder seiner Mitschüler bekam mehr Respekt entgegengebracht als er selbst. Lediglich mit Harry Potter würde er vielleicht nicht tauschen wollen. Denn egal wie oft dieser Junge auch Gutes tat und Lob und Ruhm auf sich zog so wurde er doch auch viel zu oft von anderen verstoßen und alleine gelassen. Nein, dass war nichts was er wollte. Auch wenn es weh tat er selbst zu sein und zu wissen, dass niemand hier ihn wirklich ernst nehmen konnte.

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
_

Neville bewunderte Harry so manches Mal, wie er trotz all der Tiefschläge in seinem Leben immer wieder aufstand und tat was er für richtig hielt, während er selbst an so manchen Tagen einfach nicht mehr weiter kam und sich fragte ob irgendjemand den Schmerz verstehen konnte den er fühlte, wenn er vor seinen Eltern stand und versuchte mit ihnen zu reden, obwohl er wusste, dass er niemals eine Antwort erhalten würde, dass sie ihn niemals in ihre Arme schließen würden, dass sie nicht einmal wussten wer er war. Es tat weh und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Stattdessen versuchte er alles um seiner Großmutter eine Hilfe zu sein, ihr alles Recht zu machen und ihr zu beweisen, dass er durchaus der Sohn seiner Eltern war. Wie schwer es auch sein mochte, einmal in seinem Leben wollte er von ihr gelobt werden. Immer und immer wieder hatte er sich über die Jahre gefragt, wieso man ihn nicht einfach akzeptieren konnte. Sicher, er war nicht der Begabteste Schüler und er war sicher auch nicht der klügste oder schönste unter ihnen, doch war es wirklich immer nur das was zählte? Wollte denn niemand mehr in das Innerste einer Person schauen um zu sehen was unter der körperlichen Hülle lag? War es nicht die Schönheit der Seele die sie zusammen führen sollte? Scheinbar nicht. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur der Schmerz, den die Welt so mit sich brachte, der sie abgestumpft hatte, weswegen so viele sich hinter Illusionen verbargen und das was wirklich zählte schon lange nicht mehr sahen.

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

Erst als die anderen Schüler zum Abendessen aufbrachen ließ Neville von seinen trüben Gedanken ab und erhob sich seufzend. So sehr er es manchmal auch verabscheute unter all diesen fröhlichen Schülern zu sein, die doch meist einfach nichts verstanden, so war es trotz allem besser beim Essen zu erscheinen. Zumal er an diesem Tag sowieso noch nicht sonderlich viel zu sich genommen hatte und sicher nicht hungrig ins Bett gehen wollte. Dementsprechend reihte er sich in die Massen ein, die zur Großen Halle wanderten. Immer noch hallte ihr fröhliches Lachen durch die Gänge und er versuchte sein Möglichstes es einfach zu ignorieren. Nichts dergleichen wollte er mehr hören und so war er umso erstaunter, als er mit einem mal ein entferntes, leises Schluchzen vernahm, dass immer lauter zu werden schien je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen. Er konnte eine Dunkelheit fühlen, die ausbreitete und doch so anders war als alles was er bisher gefühlt hatte. Verwundert sah er sich um, bis er sie schließlich entdeckte. Die beiden Personen die ihm ähnlicher waren, als er es bisher zu hoffen gewagt hatte und auch wenn sie drei ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht waren, so gehörten sie doch irgendwie zueinander. Sie würden sich helfen aus ihrem Käfig auszubrechen, dessen war er sich sicher, als er ihnen in die Augen sah und sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bildete. Ja, gemeinsam würden sie frei sein.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

----

Der leere Klassenraum war staubig, überall stapelten sich Stühle und Tische und es war eindeutig, dass dieser Raum schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Die Dunkelheit sie sich durch die Hereinbrechende Nacht im Zimmer verteilt hatte ließ es fast gespenstisch wirken. Einzig die Person, die nun schon seit mehreren Stunden beinahe regungslos am Fenster saß und hinausstarrte, schien das nicht zu stören. Das Zimmer war kalt und ungemütlich, doch das interessierte den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor nicht, als er seine Beine näher an sich zog und seinen Blick über die Ländereien Hogwarts gleiten ließ. Nur noch ein paar Tage und er würde zurück müssen. Zurück zu den Dursleys und erneut mehreren Wochen der Misshandlung über sich ergehen lassen. Wie viele hier dachten, dass er außerhalb von Hogwarts ein behütetes, fröhliches Leben hatte? Das er alles bekam, was er wollte. Geliebt und geachtet wurde? Egal wie viele es waren, sie würden niemals verstehen wie es ihm wirklich ging. Niemals würden sie sehen was wirklich hinter der Fassade lag. Sie würden wohl niemals wissen wie es war, wenn man jeden Tag aufs Neue als abnormal und unnütz bezeichnet wurde, lediglich als Bürde angesehen und zu nichts anderem Fähig als die Dienste einer Hauselfe zu übernehmen. Nein, dass würden sie niemals sehen. Und sie würden auch nicht sehen wie oft er am Liebsten alles hinter sich gelassen hätte, sich fallen lassen wollte und endlich seinen Frieden finden wollte. Wie oft hatte er sich schon absolut hilflos gefühlt und war sich sicher gewesen, dass er nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte? Viel zu oft. Aber trotz allem kämpfte er für sie. Kämpfte einen Kampf von dem er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er ihn überhaupt jemals gewinnen können würde. Aber immerhin war es seine Bestimmung, das war zumindest das was man ihm seit er in Hogwarts war immer wieder sagte. Er hatte also keine Wahl, oder?

_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
_

Doch manchmal fragte Harry sich wirklich wieso er überhaupt noch tat was sie von ihm verlangten. Zu oft war er verraten und verlassen worden. Seine Verwandten hatten ihn immer gehasst, Todesser und die die es werden wollten trachteten nach seinem Leben und die die er angeblich schützen sollte, für die er kämpfen sollte egal ob er wollte oder nicht, wandten sich von ihm ab wann immer er nicht perfekt zu sein schien. Und dann? Irgendwann kamen sie zurück, offensichtlich schlauer, doch selbst in diesen Momenten drehten sie alles, so dass es doch wieder seine Schuld sein musste. Niemals kam eine ehrliche Entschuldigung über ihre Lippen. Niemals zeigten sie ihm, dass er nichts Falsches getan hatte. Stattdessen betrogen und belogen sie ihn ständig und er konnte doch nichts tun, als alles still über sich ergehen zu lassen. Niemandem auf dieser Welt konnte man trauen, dem war Harry sich sicher. Irgendwann wurde man immer betrogen und auch wenn einem versichert wurde, dass Freunde immer für ihn da sein würden war es doch im Endeffekt nicht wirklich so. Die Welt war kalt und grausam und trotz allem kämpfte er für die Freiheit unwissender, konnte sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Er konnte nicht wie Tom enden. Tom, der genau wie er gesehen hatte wie grausam die Welt sein konnte und sich eben jene Grausamkeit angeeignet hatte um sie weiter in der Welt zu verbreiten. Aber er, Harry, würde niemals sich dieser Kälte und Grausamkeit hingeben, denn er verabscheute sie mehr als alles andere. Immerhin war es das was sein Leben zerstörte.

_No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

Seufzend befreite er sich aus seiner zusammengekauerten Position und verließ den Raum. Es war Zeit zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Und auch wenn er die falschen Lächeln und Worte nicht ertragen konnte, so wusste er doch, dass er nicht umher kommen würde zu erscheinen wenn er sich nicht weiteren Fragen unterziehen wollte. Also machte er sich widerwillig und weiter seinen Gedanken nachhängend zur Großen Halle. Doch irgendwie war etwas anders. Die Stimmen der Schüler die zum Abendessen eilten waren laut wie immer, doch mitten unter ihnen schien es ihm als würde er ruhige, ja fast verzweifelte Stimmen vernehmen. Verwirrt blinzelnd trat er aus dem Korridor hinaus in die Vorhalle und mit einem Mal schien alles still zu stehen. Auch wenn immer noch andere Schüler fröhlich schwatzend an ihm vorbeirauschten und durch die großen Doppeltüren in den Saal verschwanden bemerkte er sie kaum. Sein Blick haftete einfach an den beiden Jungen, die ihm plötzlich ins Auge gestochen waren. Verwundert blickte er von dem blonden zu dem braunhaarigen Jungen und wieder zurück und es war offensichtlich, dass es ihnen nicht anders erging. Er sah die Lächeln, die sich auf den Gesichtern der anderen Jungen bildeten und spürte wie sich seine Mundwinkel ebenfalls nach oben zogen. Und mit einem Mal schien alles klar. Sie hatten sich gesucht, sie hatten sich gefunden. Sie wussten, wie es sich anfühlte. Sie waren gleich.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_


End file.
